Zemër
by BlouBell
Summary: Aizen Sosuke possède l'argent, la beauté et le pouvoir...mais la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de détenir le cœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki, déjà volé par Grimmjow Jaggerjack...Aizen/IchixGrim Inceste! Rating M au prochain chapitre.Three-shot.
1. Stupeur

Re Bonjour ! Après une longue absence je vous offre une nouvelle histoire, et accrochez vous, elle est déjà fini, bouclé ! (putain...15300 mots et 30pages word en 4 jours O_O)

Un AU, Aizen x Ichigo x Grimmjow

Dans cette histoire, Aizen est l'oncle d'Ichigo donc INCESTE !

Je vous préviens, j'ai mis du temps pour écrire et pondre ce quelque chose que je n'ai jamais testé (enfin, vous verrez XD) je ne veux pas de reviews du genre: aaaaah c'est dégueu !

Le rating va passer **M au prochain chapitre, pour contenu sexuelle (viol) **une scène que je ne me suis pas trop amusée à faire : JE NE VEUX PAS, qu'on me dise que je n'avais pas prévenu, là je suis gentille je vous préviens à l'avance ! Trois chapitres au total pour cette fic (je suis trop heureuse qu'elle soit déjà finish)

Pour la signification du titre, ça veut dire "Cœur" dans ma langue (origine du Kosovo) se prononce (Zèmère, pour info)

Yuzu et Karin n'existent pas.

Et Bleach ne m'appartient pas, seul Noriaki Kubo en est l'auteur.

Je vous laisse tranquille à partir de maintenant,

**Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zemër**

Ichigo Kurosaki se dépêchait car le temps était imparti…

Aujourd'hui était un jour qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui…son oncle allait se remarier ! Depuis l'annonce il n'avait pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens, d'en parler à ses amis et de sourire à tout va. Son oncle, Aizen Sosuke…le frère de sa défunte mère Il avait été marié mais sa femme fut à son tour décédé dans un accident, le laissant seul depuis…

Mais ! Tout allait changer, car il avait trouvé une merveilleuse et très aimable compagne qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante précédente. L'idée que son oncle pouvait vivre heureux lui suffisait pour le combler de joie à son tour. Ichigo ignorait d'où lui venait cette affection mais il fallait dire qu'Aizen avait toujours pris soin de lui jusqu'à se demander s'il n'était pas son père.

Le roux fit ses lacets, et épousseta son costume noir qui lui sied si bien, dévoilant une silhouette fine et tout ce noir s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux de couleur rousse, une couleur qui a toujours été convoité par les autres, soit disant qu'elle faisait penser aux flammes, au soleil brûlant et déchirant.

Serrant sa cravate et appliquant une énième fois du gel sur ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière…il n'avait jamais testé, donc il ne savait pas quelles seront les réactions à la cérémonie mais en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, l'avis des autres ne lui intéressait pas trop…seul l'opinion de son oncle pouvait le toucher, mais comme il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien, Ichigo ne s'attarda pas trop là-dessus.

Il chantonna une vielle comptines pour gamins tout en faisant des mimes, des gestes qui au premier abord pouvait sembler complètement burlesque.

_ Félicitation oncle Aizen! Je suis si heureux…

Le roux fit une moue et recommença à répéter sa phrase en jouant sur les différentes expressions qu'il devait prendre, éliminant par-ci par-là celles qui ne correspondait pas. Bougeant les bras et travaillant sur son inclination, sur le sourire à prendre, il finit par trouver la bonne et fut bien satisfait, mais ce fut de courte durée…car sa cousine se trouvait dans sa chambre depuis le début, les bras croisées avec un sourire mielleux :

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ! Cracha le roux tout embarrassé d'être pris sur le fait.

_ Moi ? Rien, mais toi…ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend ! Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard à la cérémonie ! On est dans la voiture !

Le roux se regarda une dernière fois et fila en fermant la porte de sa chambre, et celle de la maison après que tous ceux qui restaient encore dans celle-ci, aillent rejoindre leur véhicule. Là, Kurosaki prit place à côté du siège conducteur où son père, d'une humeur toujours béate démarra. A l'arrière, il y avait Neliel sa cousine de tout à l'heure habillée d'une robe de couleur verte comme le feuillage vert du printemps, la même couleur exquise que sa chevelure pailletée, magnifiquement coiffée d'un chignon, des tresses bouclées avec des petits rubans jaunes dorés, son maquillage toujours un peu exagéré au niveau des yeux…elle était très belle.

Et juste à sa gauche, la calme et douce Harribel, coiffé d'une manière rebelle comme à son habitude…elle était sa cousine la plus âgée, vingt cinq ans et toujours aucun mariage la belle blonde avait perdu espoir mais Ichigo lui jurait sans arrêt qu'elle trouvera un homme qui ne la regarde pas simplement à cause de ses formes affriolantes. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle Harribel s'était éprise d'affection pour le jeune rouquin.

Aujourd'hui, elle était l'incarnation même de la splendeur, avec cette robe teintée comme les fleurs de tournesols dans les champs, sa peau métisse qui ne laissait aucune trace d'imperfection et le petit sourire qu'elle lui offrait alors qu'il la contemplait.

Le roux se concentra sur le trajet, immeubles, maisons, rues passaient sous son nez. Il toucha le plexiglas froid alors que la température était chaude dehors. La climatisation devait être allumé et c'était peut être mieux comme ça…il ne ressentirait pas la chaleur de son visage préoccupé. Il espérait que la fête se passera pour le mieux…à vrai dire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Hier, un cauchemar avait perturbé son sommeille avec son humeur au passage…bien sûr ! Il était heureux, excité par la grande dose de caféine qu'il avait ingurgitée tout à l'heure pour être sûr d'être en forme. Mais le rêve qu'il s'était produit sous ses yeux…qui semblait si surréaliste…le rendait mal à l'aise.

Enfin, il fallait se reprendre ! Il devait donner la meilleur image de soi car la cérémonie organisé par son oncle même, regroupait des personnes de grandes classes sociales Aizen était lui-même un homme d'affaire réputé pour son charisme et son business qui lui donnait profit et d'innombrables portes ouvertes rien que pour lui. Comparé à ça…Kurosaki se sentait minuscule et sans aucune valeur, alors autant jouer sur son caractère. Deux mots qu'il répétait depuis de bonnes minutes : Distingué et aimable.

_ Aller ! Terminus, tout le monde descend ! Cria son père.

_ Arrête de nous parler comme si on était des gosses ! Rumina Kurosaki.

_ Mais tu es mon petit garçon à moi ! répliqua son père, dont la figure fut écrasé contre la vitre. Son fils en avait profité pour sortir et fermer la porte vivement…à l'arrière, les deux jeunes femmes roucoulaient du manque de tact d'Isshin Kurosaki. En prenant à deux mains leur robe en tissu précieux, elles descendirent de la voiture, et furent ébahie par la vue de l'immense résidence.

Un vrai palais de princesse…Aizen était un homme de goût. Ichigo et son père venaient ici à de nombreuses reprises, mais pour le roux son cœur sautait à chaque fois Les deux femmes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et avec un accord silencieux, elle gravirent les marches, fascinées par l'endroit charmant.

Derrière elles, les deux hommes les suivaient un majordome leur demanda les invitations puis tourna les talons avec grâce et leur proposa de le suivre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver à l'arrière de la résidence où un somptueux jardin et des fontaines faisaient le bonheur des invités. Voilà…Ichigo se trouvait devant le cœur de la fête, des tables dressés richement décorés, couverts de qualités, nappes de soie et invités aux visages inconnus…on aurait dit plus une Garden Party qu'un mariage, mais Aizen conservait une part d'originalité lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire les choses.

Du haut de ses seize ans, le roux se sentait perdu…pour ne pas dire assommé par la pression, quand il fut légèrement happé par une main. Ichigo se tourna pour le voir…

_ Gr-Grimmjow ? Couina le roux.

Un homme se tenait devant lui Grimmjow Jaggerjack…cheveux bleu turquoise comme ses yeux qui le regardait avec une telle intensité, habillé d'un costume mais trouvait toujours le moyen de se donner en spectacle en faisant quelque chose, ou en oubliant de soigner son image…une image ruiné par sa cravate manquante et sa chemise déboutonné…ou alors il manquait des boutons. Il était vraiment incorrigible !

_ Qu'est ce que tu… ! Pas possible…tu ressembles à un ivrogne…pourquoi, où que j'aille, il faut que tu sois là ?

Le bleuté sortit un papier légèrement chiffonné, et déplia le contenu :

_ J'ai mon invitation bout d'chou… ! Minauda le plus âgé…enfin, dix neuf ans, sans plus. Et toujours à lui courir après…Grimmjow et lui, c'était une longue histoire ! Le roux s'occupait de lui et le prenait pour un grand frère, tout le contraire du bleuté qui était loin de vouloir une simple relation fraternel, mais beaucoup plus. Ichigo était d'ailleurs bien élégant aujourd'hui, et très attrayant…Kurosaki ne le remarquait pas, mais depuis qu'il était venu les invités et principalement les femmes se cachaient derrière leur éventail en jacassant. Ichigo avait déjà conquis la gente féminine…voilà qui était parfait, mais il avait bien envie de serrer le roux dans ses bras en leur crachant « Ichigo est à moi, allez vous faire voir ! »

Kurosaki leva les yeux au ciel et respira pour évacuer la tension :

_ Ne me mens pas ! Tu détestes oncle Aizen ! Chuchota-t-il…si seulement on l'entendait, et la fête sera finie.

_ Ouais…mais comme je sais qu'ce con allait t'inviter, j'étais obligé d'venir…ce con te protège, et comme il sait que j'tiens à toi, il n'arrête pas d'jouer sur la provoc'…

_ N'insulte pas oncle Aizen… ! Et puis…je suis sûr que tu vas tout gâcher…

Jaggerjack haussa un sourcil, visiblement vexé :

_ C'est l'image qu't'as de moi ? Questionna Grimmjow. Il aimait bien faire quelques plaisanteries mais, s'il avait su qu'Ichigo avait presque honte de lui.

_ …Ecoute, c'est très important aujourd'hui…prouve-moi juste que tu sais te tenir tranquille… Ichigo avait l'impression de parler à un gamin, les rôles étaient vraiment inversés ! Il avait bien raison de lui dire ça…la dernière fête s'était transformé en massacre A l'anniversaire d'une amie, Grimmjow avait intentionnellement dévoré le gâteau d'anniversaire et avait tartiné la figure et les pattes du chat en l'accusant par la suite du préjudice. Bien évidemment, tout le monde avait deviné que c'était lui, lorsqu'en plein repas il avait vomi de tous ses tripes. Grimmjow était un petit plaisantin, presque un homme qui demeurait encore un gamin, et quand Ichigo lui demandait la raison de ses actes, c'était pour lui répondre que c'était amusant.

Le roux était bien conscient que le bleuté savourait la vie, et lorsqu'il y avait de ces jours morts, où l'on avait nulle envie de se lever de son lit pour voir la pluie frapper le sol, Grimmjow trouvait le moyen de rendre les journées, la vie plus attrayante. C'est pour cette raison que le bleuté pouvait être unique…

_ J'interromps quelque chose… ?

Ichigo se tourna mécaniquement et sentit son cœur rater un battement…

_ Oncle Aizen !

Grimmjow tiqua et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son costume…si seulement, le roux pouvait le regarder comme il regardait Aizen : Les yeux pétillants de bonheur, éclairé, la couleur de ses iris lui faisant penser au miel…il déglutit, et lança des éclairs en direction de l'homme plus âgé, et même s'il le voyait sourire en retour cela l'agaçait plus et il y avait comme un message codé à travers ce faux sourire « Touche Ichigo et ta vie prendra fin »…sur un ton plus doux et une expression honnête, il salua le roux :

_ Ichigo…Grimmjow, quel plaisir de vous revoir… Avait-il terminé avec une voix plus doucereuse en s'adressant au bleuté qui renifla bruyamment en gardant les mains dans ses poches.

Le roux s'émerveillait tout seul et se reprit aussitôt : Distingué et aimable, il devait reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'il avait crée devant son miroir. Mais ces gestes furent figés rencontrant les yeux de son oncle, qui avait l'air plus rayonnant que d'habitude et il gardait son charme envoutant, ce qu'il était beau…comme sa mère. Ses cheveux qui lui rappelaient les grains du café, ses yeux…d'où émanait quelque chose d'étranger, de mystérieux qui était inconnu au roux. L'homme d'affaire inclinait la tête en souriant tendrement :

_ Je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir Ichigo…tu ajoutes la touche finale pour que mon mariage soit le plus réussi possible…

Le plus jeune rougit et se frotta la tête, pour se rendre compte ensuite qu'il bousillait sa coiffure, et le gel avait humidifié ses doigts à présent collants Il mit ses mains derrière son dos et offrit à son oncle le plus beau sourire, tandis qu'il s'efforçait à nettoyer sa main collante sur son costume…il se sentait terriblement idiot.

_ C-Ce n'est rien… !

Un raclement de gorge venant de Grimmjow, signe qu'il était encore là. Kurosaki se tourna et sans que sa bouche ne produise un seul son, le bleuté pouvait lire sur ses lèvres « La ferme et va-t-en ! ». Pour être vexé, il l'était…mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa fureur. Il partit dans une direction opposé et fit semblant de discuter avec une femme qui ne se gênait pas pour cacher son décolleté et qui sirotait tranquillement le vin dans son verre, pour essayer d'aguicher le bleuté qui lui, buvait plus pour oublier son échec parmi tant d'autres…il les observait depuis la table où lui et la femme étaient assis. Ichigo rayonnait devant son oncle qu'il idéalisait trop à son goût…

Kurosaki soupira par moment en pensant avoir été trop dur avec Grimmjow quelques minutes plus tôt…mais son oncle le rappela, lui demandant si quelque chose clochait : Bien sûr que non ! Tout allait pour le mieux…La cérémonie se déroulait sans tracas, Grimmjow était éloigné, ses cousines étaient couvertes de louanges par de riches hommes, et son oncle allait être un homme marié dans peu de temps encore Pourquoi ne serait-il pas heureux ?

_ Ichigo…nous serons plus tranquilles là-bas…

Le jeune homme suivit son oncle dans un endroit complètement déserté, probablement un autre de ces jardins privés. Cet homme ne manquait vraiment de rien, dans un sens, il l'enviait…tant de bonheur, aucuns soucis…c'était une vie de rêve.

_ Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas…depuis que je t'ais vu, il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire… ?

Kurosaki bredouillait et laissa son regard se perdre à la vue du lac qui s'étendait devant. Il se focalisa alors sur la question qu'il analysa avec précaution Peut être valait-il mieux lui dire la vérité ?

_ J'ai…peur que quelque chose de mal arrive…je veux pas que tu sois déçu ou triste, c'est-…

Ses veines se glacèrent lorsque son oncle le prit dans ses bras d'intenses sentiments affluèrent à grandes vitesses, mais la chaleur, le confort que provoquait l'étreinte l'emporta sur la raison, sur cette petite voix aigue qui lui criait d'arrêter, de se détacher de lui. Pourtant, Ichigo ne fit rien…et profita de cette affection. Ils ont toujours été si proche l'un envers l'autre…alors que pour d'autres, ce geste pourrait paraître déplacé ou salace, pour Ichigo c'était l'amour pour l'homme qui fut détruit par la mort de sa sœur, de sa très chère mère : Ils avaient partagés cette douleur, ce fardeau…pour nouer une certaine complicité.

_ Tu veux me rendre nerveux ?

_ B-Bien sûr que non ! S'écria le rouquin.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, ignorant que Grimmjow les avaient vu…le bleuté se résigna, et vida une seconde bouteille tenir sa promesse ou pas, laisser Ichigo tranquille ou pas : Il ne comprenait pas ! Mais il allait donner le grand final aujourd'hui même, pour qu'Ichigo se souvienne toujours de cet homme fou qu'il était, et éprit d'une folie que l'on appelait amour.

Le bleuté se rangea dans un coin sombre avec diverses bouteilles de grandes valeurs, et les engloutit une par une, en regrettant amèrement le fait que le roux ne puisse pas l'aimer…

Ichigo et Aizen furent d'ailleurs de retour et l'assistance commença par se calmer les chaises blanches disposés pour les invités les attendaient Tout le monde prit place et Ichigo fut au premier rang pour ne pas en rater une miette, à côté de son père complètement excité comme l'imbécile qu'il était…mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, lui-même se sentait tellement bien !

Le tapis rouge déjà déroulé, parsemé de pétales de roses…et la mariée en compagnie de son père. Ichigo avait déjà pu admirer la beauté de celle-ci, mais là…elle était une princesse. Les cheveux châtain bouclés et attaché par différentes pinces, tenant un bouquet de fleurs de lys orangés, des roses, le tout attaché avec un ruban de satin comme le tissu de sa robe de marié blanche, qui symbolisait la pureté même.

Une robe ornée de rose cousu, le buste bien mis en avant, le reste sa peau fraiche laissé à nu au niveau des épaules. Plusieurs voiles en tulle bleu pâle couvraient sa robe somptueuse ainsi que ce même tissu servait de voile pour couvrir partiellement son visage. Le roux savait qu'elle était la plus belle femme pour le plus bel homme…tiens, pourquoi ressentait-il un mauvais présage, là, maintenant ?

La mariée quitta le bras de son père pour se mettre à côté de son mari. Et là, le monologue du curé débuta.

Ichigo se sentait si heureux mais…un détail vint troubler la paix intérieur qu'il venait de retrouver : Par le ciel, où était Grimmjow ? Serait-il parti ? Non…ce n'était pas son genre. Il scanna toutes les rangées, mais pas une trace de Jaggerjack.

_ Aizen Sosuke, voulez-vous prendre cette femme ici pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

_ …Je le veux…

_ Et vous, Eliza Fey, voulez-prendre cet homme pour légitime époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

La femme baissa la tête et serra son bouquet de fleur, tandis que les invités se demandaient pourquoi la réponse mettait tant de temps.

_...Non…

Toutes les personnes furent estomaquées, mais le premier à être plus désolé, c'était Ichigo. Eliza jeta son bouquet alors que ses proches à elle lui courrait après Sosuke suivit son trajet jusqu'à la perdre de vue, et se tourna vers Ichigo et son beau-frère avec un petit sourire résigné.

Kurosaki savait d'où venait son inquiétude depuis le début…et parce qu'il avait pressentit cela, il se sentait coupable d'en avoir parlé, imaginant être la source du malheur. Son oncle devait être heureux, et le voilà…debout, mais déchiré…cette image était insupportable pour le jeune roux qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Eliza avait fui.

Elle était douce, et lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé leur mariage…elle avait l'air si sûr de sa décision. Son cœur s'était fendu…quand son oncle ressentait de la tristesse, alors à son tour, il goûtait à cette douleur affreuse.

Alors qu'Ichigo allait se lever pour parler à son oncle une bouteille vide fut lancé vers Aizen mais se brisa en plusieurs éclats juste à côté : Tous virent Grimmjow dans un état pathétique.

_ La fête-…et hic ! Terminé band'de naze ! Hic ! Le bleuté avait exagéré sur la boisson.

Le roux baissa la tête et s'accrocha à son oncle pour lui transmettre le confort dont il avait besoin. Mais ce fut bien naïf de croire que Jaggerjack s'en arrêterait là :

_ Aizen ! Hic ! T'veux qu'te dise ? T'es vraiment qu'un pov' con ! T'm'as tout pris !

Le roux ne savait pas de quoi le bleuté parlait, mais ignorer la douleur qui se logeait dans ses yeux turquoise reviendrait à commettre un crime. L'atmosphère s'était refroidi, les nuages empêchaient les rayons du soleil de passer…de plus Grimmjow continuait de parler :

_ Tout c'que j'avais dans ce monde…c'est Ichigo ! Mais à chaque fois, tu m'le prends ! Ecarte-toi connard !

_ Ça suffit, Grimmjow ! Cria Ichigo.

Le bleuté ne répondit pas au roux et s'avançait de plus en plus, de l'homme plus âgé qui avait enroulé une main autour du roux :

_ Lâche-le sale pédophile de merde ! Cracha le punk.

Les gens tout autour criaient au scandale, et pas un ne croyait ses dires :

_ T'crois que j'vois pas tes magouilles ? T'crois que j'vois pas comment t'as envi de le mettre dans ton lit ?

Ichigo sentait son cœur se décomposer, plus Grimmjow parlait…plus cela le frappait en plein ventre. Grimmjow est une personne qui aimait plaisanter, se donner en spectacle oui…mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas la fierté de dire ou faire quelque chose d'amusant qui le motivait Son seul moteur, sa seul motivation qui le poussait à parler avec cette voix brisé, avec des yeux fatigués…c'était le désespoir.

_ Grimmjow…arrête !

Il se rapprocha du bleuté qui criait toujours, mais Sosuke l'en empêcha et le serra contre lui A ce tableau affreux, Grimmjow rentra dans une colère noir :

_ LACHE LE !

_ Je ne te laisserai pas toucher, ni blesser Ichigo dans ton état…maintenant va-t-en…

_ Lâche Ichigo sinon j't'en fou une !

Aizen restait de marbre et imperceptiblement, resserra son étreinte sur Ichigo.

_ Espèce…de…d'enfoiré ! T'vas regretter !

Il s'apprêta à le frapper, et il l'a fait…il a réussi. Aizen saignait et un hématome menaçait d'apparaitre sur sa joue. Les invités fuyait la scène, Isshin retenait Grimmjow qui couvrait Aizen d'insultes, toutes plus dégoutantes. Harribel et Neliel demandèrent à ce qu'on apporte des compresses.

Et Ichigo releva enfin la tête, pour voir Grimmjow se calmer aussitôt…il en avait trop fait sur ce coup.

L'orangé se rapprocha et le fixa avec un regard empli de mépris, Grimmjow avoua tout d'un coup, refusant de garder ça pour lui plus longtemps :

_ Je t'aime Ichig-…

Un coup de point le fit tomber à la renverse…le roux avait vraiment de la force, ou alors était-ce la douleur de son cœur qui se propageait jusqu'à dans ses membres ? Il ne savait pas…mais les paroles du rouquin le tuèrent :

_ Une fois de plus…tu as tout gâché…

Mortifié, la gorge sèche…Grimmjow vit Ichigo pour la dernière fois ce jour là, ce jour où la pluie était plus dense. Ce jour là, où il se sentait comme un moins que rien.

Ichigo donna un dernier regard à son oncle, et s'excusa :

_ Je suis désolé…c'est de ma faute…je-…

_ Tu n'y es pour rien…je suis juste, un homme qui n'est pas chanceux…Ichigo, si tu n'avais pas été là aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas pu survivre…

_ N-non ! J'aurai dû…ne pas venir, je suis désolé…je suis désolé…je dois y aller… !

Il parti en courant, et Aizen fut plus attristé qu'autre chose.

Pas parce que sa femme était avait fui…mais parce que la vrai personne qu'il avait aimé se séparait de lui une fois encore Chose peu commune…mais tellement vrai. Aimer Ichigo était immoral, répugnant…infecte. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant sa sœur ? Devant ses proches ? Mais surtout, que penserait Ichigo de lui ?

Un amour impossible mais bien réel qui le tuait, il ne tiendra pas son secret plus longtemps caché…

Isshin vint lui donner un sac de glaçons, Grimmjow fut jeté au dehors de la résidence comme un déchet et les deux cousines partirent rejoindre son Ichigo. Vraiment…cette journée avait bien commencé, et voilà comment tout était fichu.

_ Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous… ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu es de la famille ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu…

_ …Je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter…

_ Comment ?

_ Grimmjow…j'ai cru que comme ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et qu'il tenait beaucoup à l'un et l'autre tout se passerait bien…j'étais loin de me douter qu'il était ce genre d'individu…

_ Tu sais très bien…qu'il a un caractère assez spécial…et il faut dire que c'est normal…la seule fois où vous vous êtes croisé c'est à chaque anniversaire d'Ichigo…et puis, c'est son ami d'enfance…ça a dû lui faire mal de le voir agir de cette manière…

_ Est-ce que je pourrai parler à Ichigo… ?

_ Je pense qu'il faudra le faire quand il se sentira mieux… tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup…il s'en veut sûrement…

Sosuke baissa les yeux, se confortant que l'amour dont Isshin parlait n'était pas le même qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme. Et Ichigo n'avait pas à s'en vouloir…loin de ça ! Il devança Isshin, pressé de se rendre dans la voiture où Ichigo et ses deux cousines attendaient. La pluie qui humidifiait son costume de marque et ses cheveux ne semblait pas avoir le plaisir de cesser…enfin, cela collait parfaitement avec son humeur.

Isshin et lui se rendirent près de la voiture où Ichigo avait opté de s'assoir à l'arrière entre ses deux cousines qui le maintenait serré. Il fut attendri...

Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans le véhicule, pour se mettre au sec…et Isshin fit de même. Ils roulèrent et Aizen regardait sur la glace au dessus de lui pour lorgner de temps à autre le roux qui dormait avec un visage crispé par l'angoisse : Méritait-il vraiment toute cette affection ? Ichigo l'aimait tellement…mais comme un proche, un membre de la famille…tout était si compliqué, il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux de son neveu ! Quelle histoire…affreusement dégoutante !

Il soupira, si seulement…juste, une nuit…il avait la chance de lui exprimer ses sentiments et le serrer fort…pas une simple accolade, mais une étreinte que se voudrait amoureuse.

Il était affreux.

Penser à ça…maintenant, dans ces circonstances…et il remerciait le ciel pour lui avoir donné cette qualité de dissimuler ses sentiments derrière une expression soit neutre soit moqueuse.

La voiture se gara et se stoppa, les deux femmes sortirent mais Sosuke insista pour porter Ichigo lui-même. La pluie avait cessé depuis, les nuages se dissipèrent…bientôt, la lune avait remplacé le soleil…le soir vint. Ichigo fut changé par ses cousines inquiètes de son état, de sa fièvre…Portant des pyjamas neuf, il fut transporté jusqu'à son lit. Les adultes se changèrent pour des vêtements chauds et secs, Neliel débuta alors son travail en préparant quelque chose de chaud, profitant elle aussi de la chaleur qui provenait des fourneaux.

Sosuke s'était affalé sur une chaise avec une tasse de thé chaud dans sa main, il en buvait à petite gorgée et jouait parfois avec la cuillère en touillant son thé inutilement. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné : Il pensait qu'Ichigo ferait quelque chose…Il n'avait jamais voulu se remarier pour être heureux, mais pour avoir un minuscule espoir…il avait essayé de rendre Ichigo jaloux en annonçant son mariage, mais le roux avait l'air tellement heureux…

Il jura entre ses dents et sortit son briquet avec une cigarette, puis commença à fumer en laissant son esprit se repasser tous les évènements de la journée.

Oui, il avait tout prévu. Ce mariage ne valait rien et Eliza était une actrice engagé à jouer la future épouse parfaite Le refus était aussi une partie de son plan. Par la suite, il était censé jouer les hommes martyrs et Ichigo s'occuperait de lui Mais le seul imprévu aura été Grimmjow. S'il n'avait pas été là, Ichigo serait en train de le réconforter d'avoir eu un mariage échoué. Pourtant, le bleuté avait tout gâché…

Il se demandait quand avait-il commencé par éprouver ces sentiments…depuis le début ? Non…au début il était tellement heureux de tenir son neveu dans ses bras, puis le bébé grandissait année après année…la mort de sa mère les détruisant tous les deux. Mais avec la force du roux, et de lui-même, ils avaient réussi à surmonter ce cap et cela avait permis de les rapprocher. Lors de ces treize ans…il était déjà réputé pour être le plus adorable…les filles en pinçait pour lui et il y eu plusieurs épistaxis quand on elles le croisaient dans les couloirs. Les filles étaient folles du roux…c'est peut être à ce moment qu'il était devenu un peu plus protecteur…un peu plus, car il l'a toujours été.

A quinze ans, il s'était fait attaqué par une bande de voyous _ immédiatement retrouvé par Aizen_ et avaient reçu le châtiment qu'ils méritaient : C'est là qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions…pourquoi était-il si furieux à ce qu'on touche au roux ? Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin maladif de le protéger ? Il s'était mis à cogiter nuit et jour pour trouver la réponse et finalement…un jour d'hiver en voyant le roux avec une amie, un poison appelé jalousie lui avait apporté la réponse qu'il désirait :

Il en était amoureux. Aizen regarda à travers la fenêtre, la pluie s'était remise à tomber.

Dès lors, il n'aimait pas le voir avec d'autres filles et souhaitait être son centre d'attention. A seize ans, Ichigo rayonnait rien qu'en le voyant…il l'aimait bien, comme un neveu éprouverait de la sympathie pour le frère de sa mère adorée.

Un bol de soupe coupa court à ses réflexions libidineuses sur le roux qui dormait encore à l'étage. Neliel lui souriait avec un air compatissant, et posa d'autres bols pour Isshin et Harribel sur la table en hêtre. Des cuillères ainsi que des serviettes en papier furent déposé à côté…un peu de pain réchauffé pour ceux qui désirait manger avec. Le temps pluvieux leur faisait penser que l'on était en hiver…pourtant, c'était l'été. Il y pensait encore…le mois de juillet approchait, cela fera dix sept ans à Ichigo…le temps passait vite et lui avait eu vingt neuf ans en mai…si l'on compte à partir de maintenant, cela fait une différence de treize années…

Il soupira, résigné…et posa deux mains sur le bol chaud qu'il souleva jusqu'au niveau de ses lèvres. Soufflant un peu et buvant le liquide nourrissant, il n'était pas mécontent des talents culinaires de Neliel…ceux d'Ichigo sont inégalés bien entendu, mais cela restait correcte.

_ Est-ce que c'est bon ?

Neliel serrait sa cuillère avec appréhension de la réponse :

_ C'est acceptable… Sourit Aizen.

_ Vraiment ? Ha, les leçons d'Ichi sont magiques ! Quand je pense que je n'arrivais même pas à éplucher un légume !

Ichigo lui avait enseigné à cuisiner ? _Tout s'explique…_

Ils finirent de dîner, Neliel nettoya la cuisine à l'aide d'Harribel et Isshin monta voir l'état d'Ichigo…avec Aizen qui le suivait lentement à la pointe des pieds. La porte fut ouverte et il vit son fils en position assise, surpris de l'intrusion.

_ Papa ? …on est rentré ?

_ Oui, depuis un bout de temps ! Tiens, je viens t'apporter le repas…tu ne voudrais pas dormir sans avaler quelque chose tout de même ! Gronda gentiment son paternel.

Le roux sourit légèrement et attrapa son plateau avec sa soupe favorite, il devina que c'était signé Neliel. Il commença à découper le pain, plongeant les petits morceaux dans son potage et discuta avec son père ignorant qu'Aizen était à côté, caché et entendait tout ce qui se disait. Une action peu noble pour son rang et qui enlevait le peu de dignité qui lui restait mais, dès lors qu'il s'agissait du rouquin.

_ Hum…comment ça se fait que tu sois debout d'ailleurs ?

Ichigo avala le contenu de sa cuillère, appréciant la cuisine de sa cousine et en se perdant dans les exhalaisons de poireaux et de brocolis…puis en ayant la bouche occupé, il tendit à son père le portable violet qu'il possédait, avec un font noir et une petite image animé en forme d'enveloppe :

_ Tu as reçu un message… ? Isshin fut alors interpelé par l'émetteur du message et le roux le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose :

_ Je n'ai pas répondu…je n'ai même pas regardé…

_ Tu sais…Grimmjow doit se sentir coupable…

L'adolescent pris une autre cuillerée, calmement il profitait du goût parfait ravir ses papilles.

_ Une fois encore…il a réussi à me faire honte…il ne sait pas se contrôler…il est minable…je voulais que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui…et voilà comment ça fini…oncle Aizen ne s'est pas marié…Grimmjow a ajouté la cerise sur le gâteau ! Tout est fichu…tu crois qu'oncle Aizen se sent bien… ? Je sais pas…si je vais le voir, il sera furieux…c'est moi, c'est ma faute…c'était un carnage… !

_ Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute…et puis, ton oncle est encore jeune et trouvera quelqu'un-…

_ …Qui s'enfuira à la dernière minute ? Continua Ichigo d'un ton monocorde.

Isshin soupira en même temps qu'Aizen toujours caché et qui ne ratait rien de la conversation…en ressentant une envie perverse de prendre le roux dans ses bras, de lui dire, de tout lui avouer…

_ Ichigo…chuchotait-il à lui-même. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Poursuivit-il plus bas.

Des pensées plus dégoutantes encore formèrent quelque chose de nouveau, comme un début d'excitation au niveau de son entrejambe qui lui démangeait plus que la normal…c'était enivrant, agréable…Mais il devait tenir…encore un peu.

_ Bien…au dodo maintenant !

_ Je suis plus un gamin ! grogna Ichigo, tandis que son père débarrassait son plateau et éteignit la lampe :

_ Bonne nuit, et n'y pense plus…d'accord ?

Isshin devinait que son fils avait hoché la tête même dans l'obscurité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La suite est déjà prête =D

**Cherry **

**Duck**


	2. Douleur

On en arrive au deuxième chapitre, que j'aurais aimé peaufiner un peu plus...c'est une des scène les plus épuisantes, les plus...je sais pas quoi vous dire...ha! Si je sais : Les personnes qui se sentent incapable de lire ça, peuvent y échapper en appuyant sur le bouton précédent au lieu du bouton review pour dire toutes sortes de choses (qui risqueraient de me blesser...manque de pot, je suis très émotive ces temps-ci)

Donc, je préviens pour le contenue : **Viol, Torture, Inceste** (ça fait beaucoup)et ce chapitre, qui dit viol, dit...rapports, qui dit rapports dit...rating **M** (la première fois depuis un bout de temps que j'avais pas fait M)

Hum...un review est la bienvenue, et j'ai apprécié tous vos commentaires =D

La suite et la fin au prochain chapitre...bon, je vous laisse lire (et je ne peux pas vous dire de passer un agréable moment avec ce qu'il va se produire)

**Enjoy**...(enfin, je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça Y_Y )

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Bien…au dodo maintenant !

_ Je suis plus un gamin ! grogna Ichigo, tandis que son père débarrassait son plateau et éteignit la lampe :

_ Bonne nuit, et n'y pense plus…d'accord ? Isshin devinait que son fils avait hoché la tête même dans l'obscurité. Il sortit et ferma la porte pour se retrouver devant Aizen :

_ Hou ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Aizen s'excusa et prétexta un besoin de se doucher, et Isshin lui accorda sa requête en quelque sorte. Des vêtements à côté de la baignoire furent posés, et en fermant la porte il entreprit de se déshabiller…il mit du temps et fixa son reflet misérable dans le miroir…depuis quand avait-il des débuts de rides ? Bien qu'ayant un corps attrayant _ il avait de quoi en être très fier_ Aizen se sentait vieux ? Les années étaient impitoyables…il rentra dans la baignoire et en tournant le robinet, la fraicheur de l'eau au départ le fit frissonner jusqu'à ce que la température se réchauffe.

Il apprécia la chaleur qui l'enveloppait mais qui ne réussissait pas à réchauffer son cœur. Peut être que les choses étaient plus compliqués parce que cette fois-ci il était amoureux ? Avec l'influence qu'il avait, il pouvait se payer les plus beaux mannequins, que ce soit femme ou homme et même les traiter comme des animaux, les humilier juste pour oublier Ichigo…il avait tant de pouvoir que rien n'était impossible Pourtant, là…il était amoureux. Trop amoureux. Tellement amoureux que cela lui donnait presque envi de vomir…depuis quand était-il devenu si faible ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il autant de quelqu'un ? Depuis quand, était-il devenu aussi sensible ?

Il frappa le carrelage froid et serra la mâchoire… posa sa tête contre cette paroi rigide et glacé comme la glace dont il était entièrement constitué. Il appliqua un des shampooings présents et frotta ses cheveux avec soin, Ichigo lui ayant dit qu'il appréciait cette couleur ainsi que leur douceur comme ceux de Masaki, puis donna le même traitement à son corps…il voulait être parfait pour le roux, il désirait la beauté et la force pour offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en ce monde…Grimmjow en l'occurrence faisait une bien pâle figure comparer à lui ! Aizen se répétait cette phrase tous les jours...être parfait, toujours parfait, en tout lieux parfait…comme une divinité, comme un dieu ! Il arrêta l'eau et saisit la serviette en coton avant de l'entourer autour de se taille, et d'en prendre une autre pour sécher ses cheveux où il appliquait plusieurs fois des frictions éliminant ainsi l'eau.

Aizen sortit après avoir déposé ses vêtements sales dans le panier et ayant vidé ses poches au préalable C'est à ce moment que son portable sonna dans sa main, voulant d'abord le déposer…il vit que le numéro ne s'affichait pas et qu'il n'appartenait pas à un de ces contacts. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il laissa le portable sonner en le posant et attendant les bras croisés. L'appareil se tut et aussitôt il reçu un message de la part de cet inconnu :

« Va au diable pédophile ! »

_ Grimmjow…siffla d'un air menaçant Sosuke. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ?…zut ! L'invitation qu'il lui avait envoyé, c'est vrai…il avait écrit ses coordonnées et son numéro sur chaque invitation.

Jetant le téléphone comme un déchet, il parti dans la chambre de son beau frère pour s'habiller et profiter encore une fois, de se regarder sur un miroir…il avait d'habitude de mettre les cheveux en arrière, mais il opta de les laisser comme ils étaient…de toute manière, il venait de se laver et utiliser du gel serait un gâchis…et il était exténué. Pour ne pas dire, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes…dormir lui fera du bien…hum, d'abord une dernière cigarette sera la bienvenue.

En sortant il vit l'écran de son portable clignoter…malgré l'avoir balancé il fonctionnait encore et son visage montra bien de l'étonnement en voyant plus de vingt messages, tous de Grimmjow…entre autre, les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient « pédophile », « enfoiré », ou encore le dernier reçu « Je te laisserai pas toucher Ichigo ! »

Sa main se crispa soudainement…Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…comment osait-il ? Il ne pensait pas sérieusement vouloir conquérir le cœur du roux ? Ichigo n'en voudrait sûrement pas…ce dont le roux avait besoin, c'est d'un homme qui pouvait lui apporter le confort et le bonheur et non d'un bouffon qui amusait la galerie ! Il recracha la fumée venant de sa cigarette et sous l'effet de la colère, il écrasa celle-ci encore allumée dans ses mains.

_ Mmm…papa ? Qui fait du bruit comme ça… ?

Aizen se retourna et tomba sur un rouquin en pyjama, se frottant les yeux à cause la fatigue et toujours ce froncement de sourcil _ moins prononcé cette fois_ Le tout, était suffisant pour faire battre son cœur d'homme d'affaire sans scrupule et pourri par le pouvoir et l'argent. Ichigo dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas crier en voyant son oncle…une grande culpabilité affluait et venait ronger son cœur en peine Ses yeux s'embuèrent d'un coup et il oublia la fatigue, les fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes, la fièvre qui remontait à grande échelle…_oh mon dieu…qu'est ce que je suis censé dire… ?_

_ Ichigo… ? Souffla Aizen, toute colère précédente causé par Grimmjow ayant été oublié. La chose qui occupait quatre vingt dix neuf pourcent de son temps, de ces pensés, de sa vie toute entière se tenait bien devant lui Il faut dire que même en étant proche, depuis la mort de sa sœur il ne venait plus dans cette maison de peur que des souvenirs douloureux reviennent…Ichigo l'avait compris et ils ne se voyaient qu'en dehors.

Mais avec le travail de celui-ci, leur moment ne se réduisait qu'à des bonjours furtifs pour en arriver qu'à des conversations téléphoniques. La dernière fois qu'Ichigo et lui s'était trouvé si proche et dans cette maison, aura été cette période lointaine, alors que Masaki était encore vivante…il se revoyait donner le bain à son neveux, Ichigo semblait s'amuser dans son bain et frappait l'eau en éclaboussant involontairement Sosuke…

Il revint à la réalité, et remarqua que les yeux du roux étaient plus luisants et qu'il reniflait bruyamment…se pouvait-il que… ?

_ J-je suis désolé ! Avoua Ichigo. Désolé que tout soit fichu… ! Et…j-je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à pleurer, se moquant lui-même de sa faiblesse mental. Il sanglotait lamentablement devant lui en essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de son pyjama, regroupant sa morve et ses larmes alors qu'il séchait son visage rapidement.

Sosuke entreprit de prendre Ichigo dans ses bras…et que faire lorsque le roux s'accrochait désespérément à lui : S'il savait que son mariage n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie juste pour le mettre dans ses bras, c'est un poing dans la figure qu'il se prendrait ! Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose comme si ses cordes vocales avait cessés de fonctionner Quel heureux hasard ! Alors que c'était justement le moment de parler, de le consoler, de l'approcher comme il avait toujours voulu faire…ses rêves se terminaient souvent dans un lit, mais rien que des fantasmes de sa part.

Il se racla la gorge et tapota le dos du roux et caressa son cuir chevelu de l'autre main :

_ Ne te sens pas coupable…ce n'est pas ta faute Ichigo…

Il prononça son prénom avec une voix plus suave que la normal Son but était tout construit, séduire Ichigo. Puis attendre sa majorité et enfin partir loin du pays ensemble…plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vu que le roux avait l'air de vouloir sortir de son étreinte. _Oh, je le sers trop fort… _

Kurosaki prit la main de son oncle en évitant son regard et en l'attirant dans sa chambre, Sosuke ayant refermé la porte derrière lui. Le roux rompit le contacte, au grand damne du plus âgé qui avait profité de la chaleur apaisante qui émanait de la main du roux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se retourne avec une grande détermination dans son regard qui embraserait n'importe qui, y compris lui.

_ I-il faut que je te demande…quelque chose…

Un léger écarquillement des yeux, mais Sosuke l'invita à poursuivre :

_ Je t'écoute…

_ Ces derniers temps…je sens un truc qui cloche chez moi...mon cœur bat tellement vite…oncle Aizen ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir pour oncle !

Figé. Il était figé, et il se retenait de faire l'irréparable en répondant à son fruit favori :

_ Hé bien, je te remercie... !

_ Mais ce n'est pas tout…tu as toujours été là pour moi et j'ai jamais rien fait pour toi, ou alors je gâche tout…

_ Ichigo, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose pour moi… Répondit-il, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_ Oncle Aizen…je viens d'y penser…et je dois te demander des conseils…

_ Ha…et de quels genres ?

_ Des conseils en…en amours…je suis amoureux !

Il repassa les mots d'Ichigo dans sa tête comme lorsque l'on rembobinait une cassette en arrière, et son cœur battait, les bruits de ses propres battements raisonnaient comme milles tambours. Sa raison, lui disait de se contrôler…de se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter sur lui comme un chien affamé ! Il ressentait aussi de l'étonnement Mais il baissa les yeux pour finalement capituler…il n'était pas amoureux de lui mais sûrement de quelqu'un d'autre reste à savoir qui devait être ce chanceux.

_ Je pense que je suis amoureux de Grimmjow…c'est vrai qu'il est gamin des fois, mais…je pense que j'y suis allé trop fort cette fois…

Deux bras saisirent Ichigo, mais ce qui le choqua plus que tout autre chose fut la violence avec laquelle il fut jeté dans son propre lit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut couverte avec la main de son oncle « adoré »…maintenant, Aizen se trouvait au dessus de lui et le fixait avec des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir : Un regard empli de fiel, de la haine…Ichigo ne pouvait cependant pas affirmer si cette haine lui était vraiment adressé.

_ Hors de question ! Jamais ! Tu entends ?

Il prit les mains du roux et les serra fort, pour ensuite entreprendre de déshabiller le roux qui commençait par prendre peur, et donner des coups de pieds en essayant d'hurler. Il ferma les yeux pour pleurer tout en bougeant son bassin, empêchant ainsi le plus âgé de toucher la peau de porcelaine de l'orangé. Aizen baissa le pyjama du bas faisant craquer le tissu fragile tandis qu'il touchait, il y goutait enfin à la douceur de sa peau…ses cuisses ni trop fines ni trop potelés parfaites, encore plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Ichigo gémissait lorsque son oncle caressait d'une main ses cuisses, son torse et enfin Aizen fit ce qu'il avait toujours voulut faire : Embrasser son fruit, de façon à ce que leur lèvres se touchent que leur salive se mélangent…qu'ils se réunissent tout simplement. Ichigo n'était pas cet avis tourna la tête pour éviter ce qu'il redoutait…une main sur son menton le força à garder la tête droite et il l'embrassa de force.

Le lit poussait comme des gémissements mais ce n'était que le poids trop important qu'il portait, il grinçait, on aurait dit qu'il souffrait. Les mains attachées avec la ceinture de son oncle, sa bouche occupée par son pyjama introduit dans sa bouche plus tôt pour éviter de crier à l'aide et enfin, les cuisses écartées sans rien pour perturber son exploration comme il avait toujours rêvé, son torse imberbe où il voyait les tétons roses de son neveu grâce au pyjama remonté.

C'était une vue magnifique…il aurait tué, il aurait commis un génocide s'il avait pu avoir la chance de voir Ichigo dans cette position : Lui qui l'avait rendu si faible avec ces sentiments, lui qui lui avait dit d'un coup avoir une préférence pour quelqu'un d'autre qui était dix milles fois plus minable Ichigo ne méritait que l'humiliation ! Aizen était aveuglé par des tonnes de choses…ayant une légère hésitation entre deux sentiments : Le désespoir pour ne pas être l'heureux élu ou la haine…il avait l'impression d'avoir été berné depuis le départ.

Il prenait son temps, parcourant des endroits qui ferait rougir n'importe qui. S'attardant vers le postérieur attrayant du roux qui tentait de serrer les cuisses pour cacher cette partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Ce petit trou rose plissé encore vierge, jamais encore été examiné par tant d'attention…mais Ichigo savait ce que cela signifiait : Un viol.

_ Non… ! Oncle Aizen !

Sans se soucier de sa plainte, il porta ou plutôt traina Ichigo vers la salle de bain présente dans la chambre, là il ferma à clé et se tourna vers sa victime en appuyant sur le membre timide du roux :

_ N-non ! Pas là…

Il fit tomber le roux sur le carrelage froid et mordillait chaque partie de son corps, à commencer par le lobe de son oreille et descendre sa langue sur sa joue rougit et humidifié par les larmes. Il était aveuglé, il n'entendait plus rien…comme un film où l'on aurait coupé le son mais laissé l'image…comme un film muet où l'image est plus importante que le son lui-même : Aizen se régalait avec l'image du roux et quelque chose l'empêchait d'entendre, mais il continuait à torturer le rouquin en l'embrassant et en traçant des lignes sur sa pomme d'Adam, un de ses tétons avalés goulûment sans oublier l'autre qui méritait le même traitement.

_ Oncle…A-Aizen ! Non ! Laissez-moi… ! Gémit le roux avec une voix brisée comme ultime défense.

Aizen voulut embrasser Ichigo mais quelque chose se produisit Le rouquin mordit sa lèvre et le goût âcre du sang appartenant à son oncle colorait ses lèvres en un rouge vif. En agitant les bras dans tous les sens, Ichigo faisait trembler la commode à côté et les shampooings, brosse à cheveux, gel et tout autres accessoires tombèrent dans un grand fracas qui résonna dans la salle de bain, pourtant Aizen ne semblait pas le remarquer _ Ou y prêter attention_ et donc, il continuait à caresser Ichigo comme si l'apocalypse devait survenir le lendemain.

Ichigo étant effrayé par le comportement hostile, violent de son oncle frappait dans son dos en essayant de le blesser pour qu'il lâche prise La ruse marcha un moment, lorsqu'il sortit de l'étreinte destructrice de son oncle et alla se cramponner sur la baignoire, mais fut tiré par son oncle. Comme recours, il utilisa toutes ses forces pour rester accrocher à la baignoire…sa main droite glissa et l'autre attrapa le rideau de douche qui fut arraché :

_ Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! S'emporta son oncle.

Le rideau tomba mais le rouquin ne voulait pas en rester là et essaya de s'enfuir encore une fois : Par pure maladresse, il voulait attraper un shampooing à balancer mais au lieu de ça, sa main alluma maladroitement l'eau chaude de la douche. Les bruits étaient donc étouffés par les clapotis de l'eau, se versant à grande vitesse. Ichigo accroupis et accroché sur le rebord de la baignoire qu'il ne voulait plus quitter, fut tiré par les jambes : L'eau ayant humidifié une partie du carrelage, Kurosaki glissa sur le tapis déjà humide avant d'être saisit par son oncle dans une étreinte possessive.

Ichigo se débattait et ses mains furent saisies par le plus âgé C'était à ce moment que l'adolescent avait pris la mauvaise décision de donner des coups avec ses jambes. Ses mains furent délaissés et il reçu une gifle…ce qui l'étourdit un peu, suffisamment pour se laisser par terre, comme immobilisé. Mais la torture ne s'arrêtait pas là car son oncle avait d'autres projets…aveuglé par la colère, il serra ses mains autour du cou de son neveu qui tentait de respirer. Petit à petit, Ichigo manquait d'air et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand il réalisait que son oncle avait vraiment l'intention de l'étranger pour le faire taire à jamais.

Ichigo se rendit et abandonna…Aizen le remarqua et desserra son emprise sur le roux en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue, tandis que l'adolescent restait de marbre, sans réponse…ses mains ne bougeaient plus, ses yeux étaient vitreux…serait-ce la douleur physique qui le tuait ? Ou émotionnelle ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était sûr qu'à cet instant il avait abandonné toute idée de lutte.

Aizen lui se régalait, il n'en pouvait plus : La tentation était trop forte…et la raison l'avait déjà quitté depuis un bon moment. Il écarta les cuisses de son fruit, qui réagit immédiatement. Même si Ichigo avait renoncé, il était encore conscient qu'il allait se faire violer par un membre de sa propre famille et qui en plus était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance ! Aizen retira ce qu'il portait en haut pour espérer que sa fraise caresse le corps parfait qu'il possédait…inutile de préciser qu'il était dans un état de délire total, puis il retira ce qui le vêtait en bas pour laisser voir un sexe gorgé de désir qui n'attendait que d'empaler le trou qui le conduirait jusqu'au cieux :

_ Gyaaah ! Non !

Il n'en était qu'à la moitié, et ensuite son pénis serait complètement à l'intérieur : Il rêvait déjà d'y verser sa semence, de goûter à cette joie que procurerait pour sûr cette pénétration.

_ Haaa…Ichigo…

Son oncle l'avait pénétré sans aucune préparation et prodiguait des vas et vient sur son anus, donnant des gifles sur ses cuisses, obligeant à les écarter pour avoir un angle de pénétration plus profond, car si Aizen profitait voir jouissait de cette chaleur et de la petite taille de ce trou qui resserrait comme un étau son pénis, Ichigo avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte avec curieusement, aucun cris qui ne sortait de celle-ci. Ichigo bougeait la tête dans tous les sens suppliant son oncle d'arrêter ses actes violents, de stopper la douleur, que tout s'arrête !

Il hurlait enfin, il lui priait d'arrêter mais son oncle désirait son corps si fort et continuait à le violer pour finalement prendre Ichigo et le serrer dans ses bras, n'arrêtant pas ses mouvements. Les cheveux humides d'Aizen au creux de son cou faisaient frissonner Ichigo, hérissant les poils de son échine. Il continuait…toujours et encore à violer cet endroit qu'il s'était promis de garder hors de la porté de personne sauf Grimmjow comme il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments plus tôt : Ayant repensé à la conversation avec son père, il s'était résolu à lire les messages de son ami. Il y en avait plusieurs, tous disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé pour son attitude. Au fond, Grimmjow n'avait pas eu tort…après tout, Aizen le violait bien en ce moment et personne ne devait entendre, croyant qu'il devait soit être endormi soit qu'il prenait sa douche.

Ichigo se mit à pleurer comme il était tellement pathétique, et Aizen le « baisait » _ c'était ce qu'Ichigo pensait_ sans se soucier de ses cris, de ses plaintes et des ecchymoses qui recouvrait les bras et ses cuisses déjà bien ensanglantés à cause de la pénétration forcé par son oncle. Il tapait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait le dos dénudé de son oncle mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il criait, sanglotait pour la chose horrible qui se produisait…il se faisait violer, mais merde il se faisait violer !

Le sang colorait à présent le carrelage…la couleur rouge contrastait avec le blanc pur du sol, et même le tapis fut tâché, le rideau de douche qui avait atterri par terre offrait elle aussi de minimes éclaboussures et l'eau ne cessait de couler, faisait croire à Ichigo que ses hurlements étaient plus petits que le son de l'eau.

_ Ichigo ! Je viens…je vais jouir !

Ichigo paniqua et se détacha mais cela facilita la tâche de son oncle qui mit Ichigo par terre sur le ventre pour finalement se saisir de son postérieur et de rentrer à nouveau en lui : La différence était stupéfiante en se rendant compte que la pénétration était plus fluide, qu'il rentrait entièrement et cela le rendait plus dur au fil de ses mouvements qui prenaient une vitesse plus rapide. Ses gestes étaient plus empressés, rapidement la cadence avait changé et il sentait que sa jouissance allait venir bientôt.

Ichigo s'accrochait au tapis et pleurait, criait, seul chose qu'il était apte à faire dans son état…son oncle était si violent et sa voix était pourtant rempli de désir mais aussi d'un désespoir qui lui était inconnu. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait…enfin, quelque soit, Ichigo était la première qui souffrait dans cette salle, il ne savait même plus si sa voix marchait correctement.

_ Ichigo… ! J'arrive !

Il sentait son membre tendu empiéter cet endroit intime et glisser avec plus de facilité mais avec plus de rapidité : Il sentait la jouissance de son oncle qui allait enfin exploser en lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, juste l'appeler encore et encore. Son oncle prit le propre pénis d'Ichigo et y effectua des caresses fantomatiques qui faisait réagir Ichigo à son plus grand dégoût; Il tentait d'ignorer le début de plaisir qui faisait trembler son corps…le pénis qui violait son intimité et les doigts qui serpentaient sur son sexe, commençant à s'exciter petit à petit.

_ Once Aizen! S-stop! Criait Ichigo.

Du liquide sortait de son pénis et des gémissements incontrôlables sortaient de sa bouche, alors que le sexe de son oncle le pénétrait plus rapidement, et frappait avec une force incroyable sa prostate : Il était répugné par les réactions de son propre corps, répugné d'aimer les caresses, répugné par son pénis tendu et qui désirait verser sa semence. Les doigts de son oncle se firent plus insistants et ils resserrèrent le pénis chaud de désir, le pire était que le roux gémissait et que ces appels manquaient de convictions…il le suppliait d'arrêter mais en même temps il ne voulait pas se séparer de cette vague de luxure qui envahissait son corps.

Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit des gifles sur ses fesses, les doigts d'Aizen quittèrent son pénis et il se sentait dès lors très froid. Il fut retourné et se retrouva comme avant sur le dos et les cuisses écartelés : Il ne pouvait plus attendre son oncle et décida de se masturber Puis il sentit un doigt se faufiler dans son trou. Aizen se masturbait de la vue…Ichigo avait l'air si désirable et si pressé de jouir qu'il inséra un doigt et le fit bouger en rythme, puis un autre lorsqu'il voyait que le roux gigotait comme une chatte en chaleur sur seulement deux doigts et gémissait, complètement épris par le désir.

_ Tu aimes ça…hein…? Souffla-t-il, en insérant un doigt supplémentaire ce qui fit sursauter Ichigo, déjà noyé dans un plaisir incommensurable, et qui prenait plusieurs fois sa respiration alors que sa main se déplaçait toute seule sur son sexe raide Il désirait tant jouir mais quelque chose le retenait…sa raison peut être ? Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir frustré plus les secondes passaient, et plus son pénis refusait d'éjaculer…il bougeait son bassin pour faire rentrer les doigts agiles de son oncle afin de toucher sa prostate sensible :

_ O-oncle A-Aizen… !

Aizen n'en pouvant plus, pénétra Ichigo qui poursuivait sa masturbation dans un rythme effréné et son membre se durcit davantage lorsque le pénis de son oncle fut de retour en lui, s'engouffrant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ichigo se sentait horrible…pire, il se sentait usé comme un déchet, utilisé comme un objet…il se sentait comme une salope en manque. C'était la chose la plus immonde qu'il faisait et il y prenait du plaisir, savourant la sensation d'avoir son oncle en lui.

Aizen se pencha pour coller son corps contre celui du plus jeune, en train de gémir de plus en plus bruyamment…Aizen prit le membre d'Ichigo en main et appliqua plusieurs mouvements qui firent sortir des petites lamentations de la bouche du roux : Il eut une idée et saisit le menton de l'orangé, puis l'embrassa langoureusement…Ichigo n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire car la suite devint presque cauchemardesque.

Ichigo fut obligé de baisser la tête, donc de s'accroupir et il se retrouva au même niveau que le sexe tendu de son oncle L'ordre était clair, il fallait qu'il suce. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais un doigt dans son anus l'en dissuada et le plaisir vint l'immerger à nouveau…alors timidement il débuta son œuvre en léchant le bout du sexe avec sa langue. Son oncle impatient _ et dans un état de démence_ empala la bouche du roux de force qui faillit s'étouffer…il garda une main sur la tête de celui-ci, Ichigo suçait et n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir, surtout que le désir devenait plus intense quand il sentit quatre doigts dans son trou…

Aizen lui ordonna d'arrêter et le fit allonger encore une fois en faisant rentrer un doigt, puis un deuxième avec lesquels il faisait des mouvements de ciseau. Dans un sourire dément, il lui demanda :

_ Tu aimerais savoir jusqu'où tu peux prendre ?

Deux autres doigts suivirent et l'autre main d'Aizen masturbait le pénis du roux qui refusait obstinément d'éjaculer malgré les quelques gouttes qui ressortait. Il fit alors rentrer son pouce et Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en voyant la main de son oncle, toute entière, rentrer dans son trou minuscule maintenant élargi. L'orangé haleta en sentent les doigts de son oncle jouer avec insistance sur sa prostate et son sexe à deux doigts de jouir…il voyait double, le plaisir était intense et le frappait avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

La main ressorti, remplacé par le sexe d'Aizen qui donnait plus de puissance à ses poussés et Ichigo retenait ses gémissements, la sensation d'être rempli était exquise…jamais son corps n'avait réagi de cette manière, il saisit le rideau pour se préparer à la libération et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il sentait ses muscles se contracter et la jouissance venir à une vitesse effarante.

Il soufflait et recherchait de l'air, sa vue se troublait et de son côté Aizen sentait les muscles d'Ichigo se contracter autour de son pénis. Il accéléra le mouvement, tous deux sentaient la libération imminente. Aizen déglutit bruyamment en sentant son sexe se durcir comme jamais dans sa vie, la fine pellicule de sueur dont ils étaient recouverts témoignait des efforts qu'ils faisaient…il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait jouir maintenant, se déverser entièrement et goûter à l'extase sans limite.

Ichigo ne se débattait plus et ne prenait plus la peine d'étouffer ses gémissements alors que son oncle le pénétrait, il sentit comme un déclic…un choc nerveux extrêmement puissant lors de la dernière poussée qui les firent hurler à l'unisson : Les muscles du roux se raidirent et son trou se resserra sur le sexe d'Aizen qui lui dans un dernier coup, éjacula en même temps qu'Ichigo. Le sperme de l'orangé éclaboussa leur torse alors que celui d'Aizen humidifia l'intérieur de rouquin.

Le plaisir avait été sans précédent, et Ichigo toujours couché par terre dut reprendre sa respiration avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avoir…des rapports sexuels avec son oncle. Il avait fait cette chose avec lui…oh il n'y croyait pas ! Il venait d'être violé…c'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller n'est ce pas ? Ichigo voulait vomir pour se débarrasser du goût affreux qu'il avait dans la bouche, et de se laver encore et encore, frotter chaque parcelle de son corps pour la nettoyer…il se sentait sale, tellement sale, et le fait d'avoir pris du plaisir dans l'acte le rendait encore plus dégoutant à ces propre yeux Sa dignité s'en était allé…il était vraiment devenu un chien remuant docilement la queue.

Il se roula en boule et pleura silencieusement après avoir éteint le robinet…il pleurait, regrettant ce qui s'était produit. Mais sa douleur ne pouvait qu'accroître lorsqu'il vit qu'Aizen regardait dans sa direction, avec une mine incrédule…apparemment il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

_ Qu-qu'est ce que j'ai fait… ? Demanda avec crainte Aizen.

xxxx

Hum...

Hum...

Alors ? Le verdict ? Bien pas bien ? Je rassure, que c'est bien un GrimxIchi ^^ Grimmjow va être en colèrrrrrreux ='D

Plus les reviews viennent, plus la suite ne se fera pas attendre ! Aller, à bientôt !

**Cherry Duck**


	3. Coeur

Ok les enfants, voilà la suite...et la fin...bah oui, forcément!

Je suis trop heureuse, notamment Lenne...tu as le pouvoir de synthétiser tous ce que j'écris ='D en tout cas, oui tu as raison...comme vous aviez tous un peu raison, je voulais absolument montrer la douleur, et rajouter aussi un peu d'humiliation pour casser psychologiquement Ichigo...

Hum...ensuite, bah je vous remercie à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! ^^ Cette fin, me satisfait pas trop...m'enfin...fallait bien la finir ^^

Aussi, pour ceux qui ne l'on pas remarqué, mais la scène de viol est reprise de Buffy contre les vampires, épisode 19 saison 6...entre Spike et Buffy (bah quoi?) Lorsque j'avais regardé ça, je m'étais promise un jour que je ferai un truc du même genre, et ça m'avait donc beaucoup inspiré !

La fin fait penser aussi à un mangas, dont je vous révèlerai le titre ^^

Il n'y aura pas de lemon, désolé de dire ça...m'enfin faut être un peu réaliste: vous êtes violé, humilié, vous allez pas jouer aux galipettes juste après...(moi j'en sais rien, mais les reportages sur ce sujet, j'en ai vu (merci W9!))

Bon,

**Enjoy **(si on peut dire)

Xxxxx

Il se roula en boule et pleura silencieusement après avoir éteint le robinet…il pleurait, regrettant ce qui s'était produit. Mais sa douleur ne pouvait qu'accroître lorsqu'il vit qu'Aizen regardait dans sa direction, avec une mine incrédule…apparemment il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

_ Qu-qu'est ce que j'ai fait… ? Demanda avec crainte Aizen.

Ichigo se réfugia dans un coin de la salle et enroula ses bras autour de son corps sur la défensive mais pour aussi, cacher les bleus qu'il portait. Il tremblait en raison du froid glacial soudain de la pièce et sanglota en silence…il devait vraiment faire pitié à ce moment. Sa douleur, sa souffrance était tel qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort…

Aizen s'approcha doucement du rouquin qui pleurait à chaude larme Il refusait de croire ce qu'il se passait…c'est comme si une brique lui était tombé sur la tête d'un coup et qu'il venait de se réveiller…nu et empestant la sueur et le sexe, de même qu'Ichigo. Il ne pouvait y croire, il n'avait pas fait ça ? Il n'avait pas fait toutes ces blessures à Ichigo ! Son regard se baissa sur les cuisses en sang du roux, et là…quelque chose se brisa, quelque chose explosa…son cœur peut être ? Son cœur s'était bien émietté de lui-même en voyant le carnage qu'il avait fait, comme le pyjama du rouquin _ ou les restes_ trainant dans la salle de bain, le rideau et le tapis ensanglanté.

_ Ichi…go… ? Qu'est ce que j'ai…fait… ? Tenta encore une fois Aizen sans y croire un seul instant qu'il ait pu…non ! Son âme ne supporterais pas ça, et puis il n'était pas aussi dégoutant et n'irais pas jusqu'à…violer Ichigo ?

Ichigo releva la tête et renifla plusieurs fois, essayant de calmer ses pleurs et les spasmes d'effroi qui commençaient à le tétaniser. Aizen porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux sortant presque de leur orbite alors que l'autre saisit tendrement le bras du rouquin qui étrangement ne ressentait pas le besoin de se débattre contre quelqu'un de plus fort…et aussi parce qu'il était effrayé à ce que son oncle se mette encore en colère et abuse de lui encore une fois :

_ C-C'est moi qui…a fait…ça… ? Aizen savait qu'une réponse serait inutile, il savait que ce n'était autre que lui qui avait blessé Ichigo, qu'il était le responsable de tout ça.

_ Pourquoi… ?

Il avait enfin ouvert la bouche, et le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était « pourquoi ? ». Ichigo rencontra le regard de son oncle qu'il avait essayé de fuir, et il fut choqué en voyant son oncle…pleurer. Des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, formant des petits sillons humide…le pire était que son visage était inexpressif, figé…Aizen se releva comme un robot et remit ses vêtements, nettoyant comme si de rien n'était ses larmes, et il fuit.

Déverrouillant la porte, il sortit en courant alors qu'Ichigo continuait de fixer une ligne de mire invisible…restant là, de glace.

Aizen se retrouva en bas, ou il entendit des bruits Il vit son beau frère et les cousines d'Ichigo ivres…surement pour oublier cette journée. Il ouvrit la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne le remarquerait pas, dans l'état éméchée de ces trois là. Sans chaussures, pieds nus accueillant une pluie forte il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il avait pourtant l'impression que les bruits que provoquait la pluie lui parlaient et à travers ces paroles il pouvait discerner les cris d'Ichigo, les plaintes, les pleurs et le sang…

_Oncle Aizen !_

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer les cris, pour les enterrer et ne jamais les entendre. Ses larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à la pluie et comme l'homme désespéré qu'il était, il courait comme un fou à travers la nuit étrangement froide. Il marcha sur le sol humide de la rue, et son pied eut la malchance de se poser sur un débris de verre venant d'une bouteille de bière…il saignait, cela faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait…la vie s'était arrêté pour lui. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisait se déplaçaient sur le côté évitant ainsi de le toucher.

Il aimait Ichigo…mais il venait de le violer et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris ! La haine envers Grimmjow d'avoir volé le cœur d'Ichigo, le désespoir de ne pas avoir été celui qui le comblerait et la tristesse d'être mis en second comme il l'avait été dans toute sa vie ? Non ! Ce n'était pas des raisons suffisantes pour violer un être cher à son cœur, en réalité il n'y avait aucune raison valable dans ce monde pour violer une personne, et lui ne croyait pas être descendu à ce stade.

Ichigo devait le prendre pour un-…non ! C'était déjà fait ! L'affaire était déjà plié et emballé, car il était tombé dans l'estime du roux mais en plus de ne plus pouvoir le regarder en face, il n'aura plus la possibilité de rester à ces côtés, et cela le tuait ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas moins âgé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un étranger ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ?

Et que penserait Masaki si elle était encore de ce monde ?

Ces questions et dizaines d'autres défilaient et en courant, aussi vite qu'il pouvait il parvint jusqu'à chez lui…comment était-il arrivé si vite… ? Non…depuis combien de temps avait-il couru plutôt. Il ouvrit la grille de sa résidence et marchait sur le gravier impeccable avant de sonner à sa propre porte, ayant laissé ses clefs chez les Kurosaki. La pluie l'avait complètement mouillé de haut en bas et il n'y avait pas que ces yeux qui étaient rougis mais son nez et sa gorge affreusement douloureuse promettant ainsi un magnifique refroidissement.

Un majordome _ le même qui avait accueilli ses invités plus tôt_ se présenta à la porte et étouffa un cri nerveux en voyant son maître arriver dans un tel état. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il baragouinait Aizen le devança et marchait à vive allure dans son grand manoir, il ouvrit des portes et chambre par chambre ne s'arrêtant jamais alors que les appels de son majordome devenaient inquiets, mais aussi les cris effrayés des dames de chambres encore présentes pour arranger certaines choses.

Il parvint enfin jusqu'à sa chambre et la referma sèchement en fermant à double tours. Et là, en s'agenouillant, ne supportant plus son poids il laissa ses bras s'allonger par terre et sa tête embrasser le sol, puis ses mains formèrent des poings et frappèrent soudainement la moquette, rejetant la tête en arrière il cria, hurla comme jamais :

_ JE SUIS DESOLLLÉÉÉÉÉ ! Hurla-t-il.

Il le savait que ces excuses n'arrangeraient rien…dans la vie, il ne suffisait pas de s'excuser après avoir fait quelque chose de mal, souvent il fallait être puni pour être sûr de ne pas refaire la même erreur, oui…il devait être châtié jusqu'à ce qu'on estime que la punition avait été assez sévère et qu'Ichigo décide de lui accorder son pardon…Dans son cas, même le restant de ses jours à travailler comme un forcené ne réussirait pas à effacer le tableau.

Alors quoi ? Pleurer arrangerait les choses ?

Il se leva, enfin se traina jusqu'à la vitrine où il entreposait ses liqueurs ignorant les cris affolés des hommes et des femmes présents derrière la porte et devant être paniqués par le comportement de leur maître. Aizen buvait, pour oublier, pour s'enivrer…puis il se hissa jusqu'à son bureau et décrocha le téléphone en composant le numéro des urgences…une femme lui répondit et demanda la nature des blessures :

_ C'est un viol… Répondit-il platement.

Il resserrait le téléphone et donna l'adresse où habitait Ichigo, puis il raccrocha…attendant qu'on vienne le chercher lui…tandis qu'il fouillait dans un des ses tiroirs et extirpa un sachet avec une poudre blanche…

XxX

Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître le jour avait pointé le bout de son nez : Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête…une gueule de bois, après tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité c'était bien normal. Les bouteilles de bières trainaient et les emballages de kinder jonchaient le sol. Il remarquait qu'il portait les mêmes habits de la veille à l'exception de sa veste jeté sur le rebord du canapé où il a passé toute sa nuit. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla, grimaçant légèrement…et n'ayant pas oublié le fameux spectacle de la veille avec Ichigo. Un miaulement vint le sortir de ses pensés, et un deuxième lui fit tourner la tête vers les deux chatons présents dans sa maison _ entièrement payés par ses parents_ L'un s'appelait Pantera et l'autre affectueusement baptisé Ichigo.

Il caressa la tête des deux chatons s'attardant particulièrement sur le chaton au pelage roux « Ichigo »…puis il se leva et étira ses bras, son cou faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Il avait bien l'intention de manger quelque chose mais d'abord place à la douche ! En se déshabillant il regardait encore une fois si son corps était parfait, juste histoire de plaire à Ichigo…mais après la jolie scène de la veille il n'était pas prêt de lui reparler…surtout pour les paroles mais aussi les actes.

Dans la douche il alluma l'eau et la régla à la bonne température et en chantant avec sa voix puissante qui pouvait réveiller n'importe qui, il se frotta partout et sa main s'arrêta soudainement de frotter lorsqu'il la posa sur sa joue…là où Ichigo l'avait frappé la veille. Il se demandait s'il avait lu ses messages…il avait également pris soin d'en envoyer une bonne dizaine à son oncle, mais plus des menaces de morts et des insultes.

Il soupira lourdement, qui sait, peut être qu'il en avait fait trop. Grimmjow sortit et noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant de commencer par se brosser les dents, voulant à tout prix éliminer ce goût affreux qu'il avait dans la bouche. Après ça, il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine américaine…il pouvait voir la télé depuis là…tiens, elle était restée allumé toute la nuit ? Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et récupéra la télécommande en allumant le son Cela tombait bien, c'était les informations dans la rubriques sport qu'ils passaient : Il alluma le son, pouvant entendre et ne rien rater tout en sortant un bol et la brique de lait avec des céréales chocolaté.

« C'était la rubrique sport ! Restez avec nous ! Mais tout de suite, place aux actus ! »

Un grognement fut poussé suivit d'un : « la barbe » par le bleuté qui voulut changer de programme…les informations étaient barbantes comme tout, mais il stoppa son geste :

« Il y quelques instants, un homme a été arrêté pour le viol d'un jeune adolescent »

Grimmjow sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort…cela le touchait dans un sens Il devait y avoir vraiment des personnes atteinte pour violer quelqu'un. Il ne changea pas et ouvrit un tiroir en écoutant avec une oreille attentive les deux présentatrices qui avaient l'air de témoigner beaucoup d'inquiétude pour ce jeune homme…il sortit une cuillère et versa du lait et les céréales et s'assit sur un des tabourets pour enfin dévorer son petit déjeuner, mais à la partir de la première bouchée :

« Il semble que le nom du violeur soit Aizen Sosuke, un homme d'affaire réputé »

Il s'étouffa et cracha ce qu'il était en train de manger…plusieurs choses se mettaient en travers de sa rétine comme la vue d'un Ichigo sans défense, violé par son…non !

_ Le nom de la victime ! Cria Grimmjow qui se rua vers sa télévision, et demandait le nom de la victime :

« Le jeune homme était âgé de seize ans… »

_ Bordel ! Rumina-t-il, pour une fois qu'il suivait les informations, les journalistes n'allaient pas s'y mettre !

« L'homme a violé son propre neveu… »

Grimmjow sentait une peur qui le détruisait petit à petit, soufflant un « impossible »…

« Il s'appelait **Kurosaki Ichigo**… »

Grimmjow se leva, les yeux vidés de toutes émotions…puis il vomit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire…qui serait assez fou pour-… ? Il cria dans la pièce, comme pour évacuer la tension naissante et serra les poings : Aizen allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à son Ichigo ! Il s'habilla en vitesse, un pull bleu des chaussettes et un jean, il se chaussa et déguerpit de son habitat à une vitesse qui faisait trembler ses membres. Aizen allait définitivement mourir et Ichigo…Ichigo devait être dans un état qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer.

Il sortit ses clés et rentra dans sa voiture pour finalement foncer à toute vitesse vers la maison des Kurosaki, ne faisant pas attention aux larmes qui rendaient sa vue flou : Mais à quoi bon pleurnicher comme une fillette, c'était Ichigo qui souffrait et certainement plus que lui ! Alors il voulait se comporter comme un homme, fort et non un crétin comme il agissait si souvent. Il n'était plus un enfant Et là, celui qui comptait tellement pour lui avait besoin de son soutient, pas plus tard ni demain ou dans une semaine, maintenant !

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez Ichigo, il sortit du véhicule et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Grimmjow vit une pâle figure juste devant lui, le père d'Ichigo visiblement dans un mauvais état…la culpabilité de n'être pas venu en aide à son fils alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la maison lorsque cette tragédie est survenue. Il voyait les deux cousines, dont Neliel qui pleurait sur l'épaule de la plus âgée en répétant que c'était de sa faute si Ichigo…- Grimmjow s'avança vers le paternel de l'orangé et le supplia de lui dire où Ichigo se trouvait…dans quel hôpital, n'importe quel renseignement du moment qu'il voyait Ichigo :

_ Il est en haut, les examens se sont fait tôt et il est revenu… Déclara d'une voix brisé Isshin Il y avait de quoi broyer du noir, lorsqu'il apprenait que son fils venait de se faire abuser et qu'il était ivre à ce moment. Grimmjow le dépassa et monta l'escalier puis se rendit à la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir, mais il prit d'abord une longue inspiration et toqua doucement puis il entra :

_ Ichigo… ?

Le roux se tourna vers le bleuté et automatiquement remonta les couvertures et se mit dans une position fœtal, pour éviter de croiser le regard du bleuté…Ichigo ne voulait pas voir de la déception dans les yeux de son ami, ça serait trop difficile à supporter. Ichigo l'avait frappé alors qu'en réalité, c'était Grimmjow qui avait eu raison de le début Ne pas lui avoir fait confiance fendait son cœur…en fait, il était brisé depuis qu'Aizen l'avait touché…les nuits étaient vides, la vie lui semblait sans importance, il se sentait comme une loque…et il n'avait pas envi que Grimmjow pose son regard sur une loque pareille !

_ Ichigo…du calme…J'suis là… Dit-il d'un ton doux, assis sur son lit et posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. J'suis là…avec toi…

Il y eut un moment de silence, la fenêtre ouverte où l'on pouvait entendre les bruits de l'extérieur et les deux restaient silencieux si ce n'était la main qui caressait Ichigo, pour lui donner la force…il ne disait pas qu'une personne pouvait se remettre d'un viol du jour au lendemain, mais qu'il restera avec Ichigo pour l'aider et cicatriser ses blessures émotionnelles…Grimmjow savait à quel point cela devait être dur, Ichigo adorait son oncle…en fait, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il brillait…alors être abusé par la personne à qui l'on témoignait autant de respect et de dévouement comme Ichigo en témoignait pour Aizen, cela devait faire mal : Non, ça fait mal ! Il ressentait les tremblements d'Ichigo à travers sa main…il avait même peur de son toucher maintenant !

_ Tu avais raison, souffla d'un ton neutre Ichigo. Grimmjow ne le reconnaissait plus, était-ce Ichigo Kurosaki ou une carcasse toute desséchée sans aucune once de vie à l'intérieur. Il craignait qu'il devienne un de ces légumes à l'hôpital…il craignait ne plus revoir ses yeux briller, il craignait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait…à cause d'Aizen !

_ T-tu avais raison…t'avais raison… ! Sanglota Ichigo qui se releva et rechercha l'étreinte du bleuté en répétant son mantra, qu'il était désolé, serrant le pull et faisant couler ses larmes et libérait toutes les craintes qu'il avait comme le perdre. Ichigo dans un état de faiblesse hurla et serrait Grimmjow alors qu'il se laissait faire…si le roux devait commencer par se défouler, autant que ce soit lui en premier qui y passe.

_ Désolé de pas t'avoir cru ! De pas t'avoir fait confiance…Pardonne –moi…p-pardonne moi !

Ichigo pleura…longuement pendant une bonne heure…oublier cet incident était trop tôt mais tant que Grimmjow restait avec lui, il était sûr que le bleuté pouvait être le remède efficace contre l'immense peine qui l'accablait. Oui, Grimmjow était la potion magique qui fera disparaître la douleur…son magicien, son ange qui veillerait sur lui. L'orangé se disait être un fardeau pour le bleuté, alors il se jura sur lui-même qu'il remboursera l'aide que lui apportait Grimmjow.

_ Tu voudrais manger un petit quelque chose avant de t'reposer ? Questionna-t-il. Même si cette histoire coupait l'appétit il ne voulait pas que le rouquin sombre dans une dépression, devienne anorexique…ni qu'il s'enferme dans un cocon et développe des symptômes proche de l'hystérie ou de la paranoïa…après le choc, la liste était longue…

Il remarqua les traces sur ses poignets et sur ses bras et serra les dents…si Aizen se trouvait en face de lui, il le tuerait ! Grimmjow ne pouvait, ne voulait pas imaginer comment Ichigo avait vécu son calvaire, et ce n'était pas des choses qui se disaient…mais pour faire pleurer Ichigo comme ça, il a dû commettre les pires atrocités sur l'orangé au point de le rendre si faible et de lui faire perdre cette assurance…la famille a dû porter plainte contre Aizen, et il espérait que celui-ci croulerait en prison dans une cellule poisseuse comme il le méritait !

Il soutenait Ichigo alors qu'ils marchaient et descendirent l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine où Hallibel et Neliel séchèrent leur larmes rapidement et offrirent un sourire à Ichigo Si elles désiraient aider leur cousin adoré, elles devaient être fortes. Grimmjow demanda à l'orangé ce qu'il désirait, en présentant des croissants et des pains aux chocolats chaud, achetés par Neliel ce matin. Il tendit timidement la main et saisit un pain chocolaté avec en plus de cela un chocolat chauffé…ce que les trois s'activèrent à faire à la hâte, visiblement trop contents de voir qu'il mangeait.

Isshin était resté un peu à l'écart et d'un coup Neliel proposa de regarder la télévision, jugeant bon pour le roux de regarder quelques cartoons pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère Mais lorsque la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton pour allumer la télé, de une le son était très fort et en plus de cela, le sujet refroidit nettement l'assistance :

« Aizen Sosuke, l'homme arrêté quelques heures plus tôt pour abus sexuelle vient d'être muté à l'hôpital de Tokyo avant même sa garde à vue, pour des raisons médicales, ayant tenté de mettre fin à ces jours…d'après les médecins, il semble qu'il ait volontairement absorbé du cyanure de potassium en une quantité colossale… »

Une tasse se brisa. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent et ses mains commencèrent à trembler…ses cours de physiques lui revenaient d'un coup…cyanure de potassium, incolore et soluble…perte de connaissance brève, puis après moins d'une heure la victime empoisonné rentre dans un coma, la mort pouvant venir en quelques heures voir moins, si les soins n'étaient pas vite administrés : Durant ce temps, la personne subissaient des convulsions violentes pouvait recracher du sang…Aizen n'avait pas fait ça ? Il ne s'était pas délibérément empoisonné ? Bien sûr qu'il était toujours dans une colère noir contre son oncle, mais serait-il vraiment insensible à sa mort ou s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Il lui avait posé cette question… « Pourquoi ? » Aizen avait pleuré…c'était peut être la première fois Ce qu'il l'avait terrorisé c'était le vide dans ses yeux alors que les larmes avaient continué de couler…Il devait le voir, il devait lui demander pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fait ça…peut être qu'il pourra lui pardonner, peut être que son cœur ne le supporterait pas mais ça sera toujours mieux que de rester ici à se croiser les pouces.

Il posa son regard sur Grimmjow, des yeux implorant de l'emmener à l'hôpital, quelque chose que le bleuté ne pouvait tolérer :

_ Il faut que tu m'emmènes ! S'il te plait ! Supplia-t-il à son ami.

_ T'as fumé ou quoi ? Ce mec te baise et il faut qu't'ai pitié d'lui ! Il savait que le roux avait le cœur sur la main, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à pardonner…mais là… ? Qui serait assez fou pour pardonner un viol ? Violer…enlever sa pureté, son innocence…et ainsi le faire paraître sale, souiller son âme et son corps…Qui serait assez stupide pour pardonner ou même aller voir de ses propres yeux la personne qui lui avait infligé ça ?

_ Mais il est encore de la famille ! Cria Ichigo Il pensait que cet argument allait faire changer d'avis au bleuté, mais évidemment ça n'allait pas être facile.

_ Quelle famille ? Ce fils de pute crèvera, point !

_ Mais c'est le frère de maman ! Rétorqua le rouquin, la voix à deux doigts de se briser.

_ Si elle savait c'qu'il avait fait elle en gerberait !

_ TAIS-TOI…! De qui tu crois-tu, que tu parles… ? Pour Ichigo, le souvenir de sa mère était très douloureux…alors, prononcer « maman » une fois, il pouvait le supporter, mais deux ajouté à cela les mots de Grimmjow, cela allait trop loin.

Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais même si les actions d'Aizen avaient été inqualifiables il n'en restait pas moins le frère de sa mère. Voyant que le roux ne voulait pas capituler, il accepta et vit les deux femmes se rapprocher…elles aussi désiraient les rejoindre. Il soupira et tourna les talons alors que tous les trois s'habillèrent En trois minutes, ils étaient rentrés dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital…quand le bâtiment fut visible aux yeux d'Ichigo, il pria Grimmjow de se garer et immédiatement il déboucla sa ceinture et sortit…courant avec ses cousines qui lui servaient de maintien, tandis que le bleuté ronchonnait pour être venu ici.

L'hôpital était grand, mais manquait affreusement de couleurs ce qui rendait l'ambiance plutôt froide Déjà qu'elle l'était suffisamment avec Grimmjow qui ruminait derrière lui, qui se demandait pourquoi Ichigo témoignait-il tant de pitié envers un monstre pareille, mais le roux le remerciait de ne pas avoir fait de scène et avait accédé à sa demande : Il se rua vers l'accueil et demanda à l'infirmière où se trouvait son oncle…celle-ci avait été réticente à lui dire le numéro de la chambre disant qu'il devait être désintoxiqué, mais elle voyait qu'au bout de dix minutes le rouquin ne tenait plus en place. Chambre 190 quatrième étage, c'était avec ce renseignement qu'Ichigo partit à toute vitesse, et Grimmjow suivait avec un froncement de sourcil qui effrayait toutes les infirmières qui passaient, avec les deux cousines du roux derrière…Il semblait que le père avait refusé de venir catégoriquement.

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battaient plus fort, ni pourquoi les larmes lui piquaient aux yeux, bénissant le ciel pour avoir fait en sorte que Grimmjow ne soit plus à côté pour le voir dans cet état. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte, au même moment un médecin en sortait :

_ Monsieur… ! Héla Ichigo. Le docteur se retourna et aussitôt le rouquin lui demanda quel était l'état de son oncle.

_ Il devrait être désintoxiqué…mais je crains qu'il soit trop tard, il a absorbé une trop grande dose et le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à l'hôpital…Le docteur s'arrêta un instant puis reprit : Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer dans un coma et mourir dans peu de temps…peut être même une demie heure avec toute la quantité…Il soupira : Nous pourrions sauver sa vie, mais les séquelles seront désastreuse sur son organisme…le poison va bloquer sa circulation sanguine, son sang ne le fournira plus en oxygène…et…un arrêt cardiaque va-…

Ichigo dévisageait le médecin avant de l'attraper par le col et de lui crier après, soit disant qu'ils ne faisaient pas leur travail et qu'ils envoyaient un homme à la mort. L'homme ne fit rien, mais avant de partir il lui précisa de toute manière, qu'Aizen ne faisait rien pour lutter, mais se laissait mourir…dégouté, il rentra dans la chambre ignorant les autres et le vit…son oncle tremblait, fiévreux mais encore conscient, dans un sens Ichigo se sentait heureux. Il s'approcha jusqu'à venir poser sa main sur celle de son oncle qui tourna la tête vers lui et qui se figea…

Peut être qu'il était heureux, soulagé de le voir…mais une tristesse sans nom était presque collé dans ses yeux Il reprenait sa respiration, et tremblait légèrement par moments Ichigo lui prit doucement la main en baissant les yeux n'étant plus prêt à affronter son regard…de la honte d'avoir été aussi rapproché avec lui, il faisait là un effort surhumain pour garder sa main dans la sienne craignant un excès de colère…

Il remarquait les lèvres de son oncle prenant une teinte proche du violet, puis la main qu'il serrait se détacha de lui, et Aizen évitait son regard mettant la tête du côté opposé en prenant de grandes respirations. Aucun mots n'avaient été prononcés depuis qu'il était rentré dans sa chambre, et Ichigo réalisait lui-même qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, et ne trouvait aucun sujet à exploiter…si, juste un mot :

_ Pourquoi… ? Avaient-ils commencés tous les deux. Aizen rencontra enfin son regard bouleversé…mais sans prendre compte qu'Ichigo voulait dire quelque chose, il parla d'une voix brisé, sa gorge étant asséché… : Pourquoi être venu me voir… ?

_ Pour te demander…la raison de…- Il souffla et s'éloigna en disposant ses mains sur ses hanches et tourna en rond pendant deux secondes avant de se rapprocher en vitesse du lit : Pourquoi avoir fait…ça… ?

Aizen paraissait hésiter en face de la question…il ne savait s'il devait donner sa réponse, dire la vérité et partir sans regret au lieu de conserver son secret et l'emmener avec dans sa tombe. Sa vue lui jouait des tours, il commençait à être envahi par de petits spasmes et déglutit avant de demander à Ichigo de s'approcher. Son neveu s'avança un peu intrigué par la demande, puis sa main fut saisit doucement…Aizen faisait un énorme effort pour la garder serré. Il essayait de se lever mais à la place, Kurosaki approcha son visage suppliant Aizen que s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il devait le faire vite…le visage d'Aizen tordu dans la douleur alors que sa bouche se trouvait au niveau de l'oreille de l'orangé…tout son corps était douloureux mais il se devait de saisir la chance qu'il lui était offerte…il prit une inspiration et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du roux, de cette façon, il n'y aura que lui qui sera au courant de son fardeau du poids qui le rendait invalide depuis tant d'années : Je…t-t'aime…

Rien ne se passa au bout d'un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen respire d'une manière plus irrégulière ce qui affola le roux qui tenait les mains de son oncle, les larmes aux yeux. Sosuke lui répétait qu'il était désolé, d'être ce qu'il était…d'un coup, il lui révélait ses craintes de le perdre et de le voir d'éloigner, le désir d'être un parfait étranger…la douleur d'avoir entendu qu'il préférait Grimmjow à lui. Ichigo caressait le front brulant de son oncle, refusant de voir comment tout ça allait se finir…Aizen fronça les sourcils à cause de la douleur et plongea dans les yeux ambres d'Ichigo…la colère avait un peu disparu :

_ Je suis d-désolé…même d-dans un moment pareil…j-je suis incapable de m-mourir vite et c-correctement… Avoua-t-il les dents serrées. Aizen devait être en colère contre lui-même…était ce dû à sa fin qui mettait tant de temps à venir ? A le voir, impuissant dans ce lit le rouquin avait compris que la douleur faisait parti de son projet…comme pour s'infliger une punition. Et puis, Ichigo avait également compris que même si son oncle survivait, même si ces foutus médecins allaient décider de bouger leur fesse pour aider cet homme…rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. La relation qu'il avait établi avec son oncle ne sera plus la même, pareil pour ce qui concernait leur complicité…ils vivraient éloignés, et Aizen aurait des séquelles importantes comme l'avait dit le médecin.

Ichigo se mit en sangloter alors qu'il entourait Aizen dans ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ce qu'il venait de penser : Alors il allait rester ici et attendre que son oncle meurt ? L'espace d'un instant il avait abandonné tout espoir…l'espace d'un instant il avait abandonné son oncle…l'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé qu'il serrait une corde autour du cou de son oncle. Il ne voulait pas de ça, Ichigo pleurait avec plus de force :

_ P-pas ça ! Je…j-…je refuse…de te laisser partir… ! Brailla Ichigo en plein pleurs, alors qu'Aizen était surpris par ce revirement, Ichigo continuait : D-d'abord maman, et après t-toi ! Non, je refuse ! JE REFUSE !

Aizen les sentaient, ces larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur son cou alors que son neveu refusait ce qui allait advenir de lui, il ressentait un sentiment proche du contentement et du soulagement…Ichigo pleurait au moins pour lui, il se souciait encore de lui-même après ses actes. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'au cœur d'Ichigo qui battait à un rythme déchainé :

_ Malgré…ce…que j'ai…f-fait…tu voudrais…garder une…toute petite place…ici…dans ton cœur… ? P-pour que…tu te souviennes…de cet homme…f-fou q-qui…t'aime…je souhaite…vivre d-dans ton cœur…même s-…si cette place est plus petite…que celle que tu as pour…Grimmjow… Souffla Aizen, son corps plus tremblant que jamais.

Kurosaki n'avait plus aucune crainte, ni celle d'affronter le regard luisant de son oncle, et encore moins de rapprocher son visage pour lui baiser le front, sans pour autant avoir la force d'arrêter ses pleurs :

_ Ssssshhh…t-tu n'est pas tout seul ! J-je suis là, je suis avec toi !

Il touchait cette matière si délicate, les cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés d'Aizen pour le conforter il voulait appeler à l'aide, il devait appeler un médecin mais il refusait de laisser Sosuke seul…

_ Ichi-…go…j'ai t'ai fait q-quelque chose…d'affreux…

_ C-ce n'est…je te pardonne ! JE TE PARDONNE ! Hurla-t-il. Il ne voulait pas de ça… !

Pourtant, Ichigo ne sentait plus de réactions de la part de son oncle et retira la tête qu'il avait logé au creux de son cou et il ne vit que les yeux vitreux du plus âgé. Plus de tremblements, plus de respirations à part ce « bip » qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sa main toujours serré par Aizen le fit craquer et il venait de remarquer à cet instant que des médecins avaient été dans la pièce depuis…quelqu'un l'agrippa par derrière pour le faire sortir, mais il se débattait :

_ N-non ! Laissez-moi ! Alors qu'il voyait une infirmière débrancher l'appareil, et une autre qui notait sur un calepin la date du décès…mais lui refusait d'y croire, alors il criait fort en pleurant la mort d'une personne qu'il devrait détester, d'une personne qui l'avait tant aimé…

_ Non ! Reviens-moi ! Sosuke !

X x X

Un jour ensoleillé et deux personnes qui se rendaient au cimetière, avec un bouquet chacun. Ils rentrèrent et cherchèrent deux tombes particulières : Arrivés devant ces blocs de pierre où était gravés sur chacune le nom des deux défunts, Ichigo s'agenouilla et pria tandis que Grimmjow faisait de même mais debout. La prière dura un long moment, Ichigo renifla d'un coup puis posa les fleurs sur chacune des tombes :

_ Qu'est ce que…tu as dit dans ta prière Grimmjow ?

Le bleuté déposa les fleurs sur la tombe de Masaki et sourit :

_ Je l'ai remercié…et j'me suis excusé…pour c'que j'ai dit…Mais j'l'ai surtout remercié…sans elle, t'aurais pas été aussi chou… Taquina-t-il, ce qui fit rougir Ichigo…mais le punk posa l'autre bouquet sur celle d'Aizen :

_ Qu'est ce…que tu lui as dit… ?

Il y eut un silence, Ichigo restant toujours accroupit les yeux fixant les deux pierres tombales, alors que le bleuté rentra ses mains dans les poches, avant de grogner :

_ J'lui ai dit que j'le détestais…que j'voulais lui arracher les yeux, et pleins d'autres choses…mais…

Ichigo leva la tête, impatient de savoir ce qu'il allait rajouter :

_ Mais…j'lui ai dit que j'le détestais moins qu'avant…pour t'avoir aimé…

Kurosaki sourit tristement sachant que le bleuté devait faire un effort pour ne pas donner un coup de pied sur la tombe d'Aizen et ne pas le maudire comme il l'avait promis…quoiqu'il arrive, Grimmjow conservera toujours une part de haine, de ressentiments à l'égard de son oncle. Il se leva alors que Grimmjow lui demandait :

_ Et toi Ichi, qu'est c'que t'as dit dans tes prières ?

Le roux avala le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge, et se retourna vers son amant :

_ Je leur ais dit, que je les aimais tous les deux…Avoua-t-il, une main sur son cœur…Il fallait les laisser en paix tous les deux maintenant, il commença à marcher en direction de la sortie : Et…j'ai aussi dit, adieu…

Ils sortirent du cimetière et rentrèrent à leur maison. L'histoire pouvait sembler tragique pour certain, mais Ichigo devait maintenant aller de l'avant…seul ? Non, il avait sa famille, Grimmjow…sa mère qui vivait à travers lui…

…et un homme qui l'avait aimé.

FIN.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oui, c'est quoi cette fin de merde ? XD bon au moins, la boucle est bouclée...La fin avec le coup des pierres tombales et des "qu'est ce que tu as dit dans ta prière" ça vient de Kenshin le vagabond ='D petit moment de nostalgie de ma part ^^

Bon, pour celles qui souhaitent me tuer, on verra ça...ensuite, je poste des dessins sur facebook, d'Aizen d'Ichigo...si ça intéresse...mon pseudo c'est Ducky-san Cherry (y'a plus simple, mon profil sur DevianART pseudo= GonGin (je savais pas quoi mettre, mais bon, on s'en fou =D )

Bref, Je vous remercie de tout coeur, en espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment ^^

**Cherry Duck**


End file.
